


Bubbles

by Hellyea2nuandmore



Series: 2nu oneshots [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2nu, F/M, either in phase 4 or 5, flashback to phase 1, pure fluff, purely platonic in phase 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyea2nuandmore/pseuds/Hellyea2nuandmore
Summary: Noodle has always liked bubblesBased off a prompt on discord





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> so i was given the prompt: "Bubbles" and this was born
> 
> just a short little drabble of fluff

“Toochi look, bubbles!”

London was always fun to simply explore on a boring day even if it was all you did. Noodle’s favourite spot was near the London eye on the pathway along the river Thames where various street performers gathered. Some were living statues, standing in various odd and precarious poses for hours on end, while others were dancers or singers but the one that had attracted Noodle’s attention was a man who was simply creating bubbles of various sizes.

2D looked down at the woman beside him. She was grinning widely as she watched the bubbles form then float away in the breeze or popped by enthusiastic children. He could practically see the excitement in her eyes though they were hidden by a thick pair of sunglasses. “You want to get a closer look, love?” he offered.

Noodle nodded enthusiastically, promptly grabbing him by the hand and dragging him towards the crowd that had gathered around the performer. The guitarist was usually polite and would rarely if ever force her way through the crowd, preferring to patiently wait her turn.

Today though it seemed she didn’t care for politeness as she shoved her way through the crowd to get them to the front. 2D mumbled a quiet ‘sorry’ to each person that was pushed aside.

“We need to go get some bubble mix after this,” Noodle told him.

“Why’s that, Noods?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged. “Just in the mood for bubbles.”

He smiled affectionately. “Alright then, we’ll go buy some bubble wands and go blow some bubbles.”

The grin that appeared on her face was reason enough to go through with it.

\---

Noodle was rarely more relaxed than the days she and 2D would just go out into town and hang out. He rarely complained or fussed if she randomly decided to do something the others would find odd, instead he encouraged it and would go along with it.

Including her love of bubbles.

Russel thought she should have outgrown it now and Murdoc constantly mocked it but 2D would go out of his way to get her cheap bottles of bubble mix or the larger ones in secret on special events. She’d grin and hug him gratefully in front of her bandmates then find an opportunity to kiss him later on when they were alone.

After watching the bubble show, 2D had stuck to his word and allowed her to drag him to a shop to buy cheap bubble mix. Hyde park was always a nice place to come and relax, to sit on the grass blow bubbles and think of nothing else.

2D was lying beside her watching bubbles float up and away, growing drowsier as time passed. “You can sleep you know,” Noodle commented as she looked down at him.

He jolted slightly as she spoke. “I don’t really want to though.”

“Why not? We’re not going anywhere and nothing’s happening,” she pointed out. “Besides you almost never sleep at night. You need to rest sometimes, Toochi.”

“Yes but we rarely get time to ourselves,” he whined. “I don’t want to waste it sleeping.”

Glancing around quickly to assure there was no one looking, she leaned down and kissed him softly. “One day we won’t have to wait til we’re alone,” she whispered lovingly, stroking his face gently. His eyes closed and made a content noise. “There’d be no worry of ‘wasting’ time together as we’ll be able to relax together like this at home.”

“That sounds good,” 2D murmured dreamily. “One day, when we tell the others.” Noodle hummed in agreement and ruffled his hair affectionately before going back to her bubbles. “Can I ask why you love bubbles so much?”

“Don’t you remember, Toochi?” she asked seriously.

“Remember what?”

\---

She’d only been here a few weeks and already this place was creeping her out.

First, they were in the middle of a haunted landfill. The older men seemed to know this but despite this showed no signs of wanting to leave. Though it wasn’t as if she trusted them quite yet. The bassist - Murdoc the others called him - was loud and cruel to the other men. He seemed to tolerate her just fine. The drummer, Russel, had glowing eyes and had a ghost living in his head.

And the singer didn’t seem to have eyes.

Granted 2D and Russel were the ones trying their best to make her feel more welcome there though nothing ever seemed to work so far.

“‘Ello Noodle,” 2D chirped as he entered the living room. He was holding a small plastic bottle. “Er, i noticed you haven’t been settling in very well so I got you something.” He handed the small bottle over.

She looked down at it then back up, head tilting in confusion. <”What is that”> she asked though logically she knew he couldn’t fully understand her.

He seemed to understand the confused expression though.

“Bubbles,” he answered cheerily, taking the lid off showing a small stick of plastic with a loop on the end attached. There was some kind of liquid in the loop judging by how it shined. He grinned at her and brought the plastic to in front of his mouth then blew gently.

She gasped as a strange shape formed on the plastic then drifted towards her. Excitedly she reached out with her hand...and disappeared as soon as she touched it. <”Where did it go?”> She whined in confusion and sadness. 

“It’s alright Noods,” he comforted. “Look, I’ll make another one.” He repeated the action, creating more of the shapes. She grinned and began jumping up and down excitedly. “You like the bubbles, huh?”

“Bu…”she mumbled, trying to copy what he was saying. “Bub...bles. Bubbles!”

He nodded encouragingly. “Yeah, bubbles!” He offered her the bottle. “Would you like to try?” 

<”Yes, yes, yes1”>She nodded and took the wand from him. He held the bottle for her and watched as she blew into the loop only to be disappointed when nothing happened. 2D lifted the bottle slightly.

“Dip the wand into the bottle,” he instructed. “It’ll get more liquid onto that loop and create more bubbles.”

“Bubbles,” Noodle mumbled softly and did as he said. This time when she blew more bubbles were created and floated around. One popped in 2D’s face making him yelp and recoil slightly.

She giggled as he blinked rapidly in confusion.

She decided that maybe this place wasn’t so bad.

\---

“Oh, of course, how could i have forgotten?”

“It was over 17 years ago now,” Noodle reminded him. “I don’t blame you for letting one small moment slip your mind.”

“If you say so, love,” He mumbled still feeling slightly guilty about forgetting. “But why do you still love bubbles so much? You’re all grown up now.”

She shrugged idly and blew a few more bubbles. “Dunno, I just like them I suppose,” she explained. “Help me relax like they did all those years ago.”

“Oh?”

“I hadn’t found it easy to settle down at Kong for those first few weeks,” she continued. “The fact you went out of your way to get something to entertain me made me feel more confident that everything would be ok in time.” She smiled at the memory. “That feeling remains I suppose.”

He grinned up at her. “Happy I could help,” he told her honestly.

Noodle hummed and kissed him again. “You still do, you know,” she admitted.

He tilted his head slightly. “Really? How so?”

“Just by being there,” she explained. “Murdoc is a fucking pain in the ass who thinks he’s better than everyone and Russel can only ever see me as the 10 year old girl who arrived in a Fedex crate. It feels you’re the only one who sees me as, well, an adult and an equal.” She felt her cheeks warm. “Thank you.”

Some argued that 2D’s grin was slightly creepy with how many teeth had gone missing hut to her it was the best smile in the world. “I’m not going anywhere love,” 2D assured her, lifting a hand to stroke her cheek. “I’m not leavin’ you if I can help it.”

“I love you,” she admitted quietly, eyes closing at the touch. He sat up quickly making her jolt slightly. He leaned in to be closer to her, brushing his nose against hers lightly. She smiled sheepishly as he did so.

“Love you too Noods,” he mumured as he moved to lean on her shoulder. He took the bubble wand off of her before she could protest or stop him, earning a small teasing slap on the shoulder.

They watched as the bubbles drifted up and away from them until they could no longer be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
